Grace's Shorts: The Crimson Stain
by Globalchic
Summary: What really happened after Briggs and Charlie made Johnny lose the bet against Paige? References to episode 5: O-Mouth and episode 6: Hair of the Dog


Summary: What really happened after Briggs and Charlie made Johnny lose the bet against Paige?

References to episode 5: O-Mouth and episode 6: Hair of the Dog

Author's Notes:

All characters and episode references belong to USA Network and Jeff Eastin

Snickers is a product of the Mars company and Midol is a product of Bayer

Enjoy!

The pain in her lower abdomen crippled her, but Charlie knew she had to find some way off the couch; she managed to get off the couch after several grueling minutes. "I'm going to bed," she managed to mutter to Paul who was working on his second shot of his poison of choice, he simply nodded at her statement. Before Charlie could reach the second half of steps she collapsed in pain on the stair base. Charlie's landing must have caused a ruckus because Paul was running up the steps with a concerned look on his face. "Chuck, you okay? What happened? ", he spoke in a worried tone. " I'm… Charlie winced at the lighting strikes that were increasing in intensity in her abdomen. Briggs notices this and questioned again whether she was okay. "I'm fine Paul, really" she attempted to reassure him, but Paul wasn't buying it. "Chucky your mouth is saying one thing, but your face is very pale and you're slumped over with your arms encircled around your stomach, I'm guessing lady problems, am I right?" "Yeah some crazy cramps" Charlie said not making eye contact with Paul. "Enough said" the senior agent replied with a scrunched face. "Just be glad you don't have a vagina" Charlie retorted to the laughing Paul. "I'm thankful every day, that I don't have to go through what you go through. Anyway, you want me to run to the store and get you a Midol and Snickers, babe?" Paul stated sympathetically. "Aw you too sweet Pauly, but I'm good but you can get yourself one of those nice dirty magazines with a pretty half naked girl on the front. Want some lotion?" Charlie aimed at Paul, who let out a genuine laugh one that Charlie hadn't heard in a long time, a laugh she truly missed. "You know Che I leave the dirty magazines to Johnny. Besides ain't nothing like the real thing baby, you should know me by now Charles all these years we known each other and our "sleepovers" Paul winked at her. Charlie could do nothing but grin widely. "Pauly, you are so bad" Charlie said staring into Paul's chocolate brown eyes; "that's why you love me and I love you among other things" Paul said with a smile plastered on his face. "Among other things… ahhhh," Charlie shrugged down and held her stomach.

Thankfully they were now in the second floor hall area and Briggs scooped Charlie up in his muscular arms and carried her into her bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. "Chuck, you sure you don't want to take up my offer?" Paul questioned in a concerned voice. Charlie replied once lying on the bed, "no I think some rest would do me some good thanks, Pauly." "I will come check on you in an hour or two, cramps can't put Chuck E. Cheese out of business," Paul said with a smile on his face. Charlie returned Paul's smile and rested her head on her pillow, while Paul quietly shut her bedroom door and headed back downstairs to nurse another shot of his poison of choice. Two hours later Paul stepped quietly in Charlie's room to not disturb her nap, he peered at Charlie curled into a fetal position and sat on the side of the bed. Taking in her beauty Paul touched Charlie's soft auburn hair and then his hormones got the best of him and he rubbed the smooth skin on her arms and legs; until Charlie muttered "no free samples Pauly, you gotta pay like everyone else." "Hmmm, I thought I could try before I buy you know," Paul stated with a smirk on his face. "Men always want something for nothing" Charlie protested while turning over so her back was facing Paul. Briggs laughed at her comment, which came to an abrupt halt when he saw the growing crimson stain beneath the female agent. "Charlie, your bleeding" Paul's voice was cautious. "What?" Charlie stated in confusion. "You're bleeding… look" Paul said with his finger pointing at the stain forming underneath her. Charlie stared at the spot dumbfounded, moments later Paul made the decision to take her to the hospital. "Chuck, you need a doctor" Paul stated staring into Charlie's dark brown eyes. "No, I'm not seeing a doctor or going to the hospital. I'm going to the bathroom to get cleaned up" she said while carefully maneuvering off the bed to head towards the bathroom. Upon opening her bedroom door Charlie nearly fell to her knees if it wasn't for Paul catching her in the nick of time. The pain in Charlie's abdomen was worsening, once in the bathroom Charlie cleaned herself cautiously hoping the blood and pain would stop, unfortunately the pain deepened and blood kept flowing. After a half an hour of tug of war Briggs managed to get the female agent in his highlighter orange jeep. The ride to the hospital involved speeding and occasional red light running due to light traffic. Once at the hospital Paul carried Charlie to the nurse's station where the head nurse was slow moving and from the looks of it was on her fourth cup of coffee for the night. "Sir, what is the problem? The nurse was unconcerned. "My wife is having stomach pain and she is bleeding" Paul lied, well about the wife part anyway trying to appeal to the better nature of the unhelpful nurse who wore a gold band on her ring finger. "Sir I don't see any blood" a hint of annoyance was in the nurse's voice. The senior agent shifted Charlie in his arm, who passed out during the drive to the hospital, to show the blood stain on her shirt-dress. "Oh, I see" the nurse gained some momentum and picked up the desk phone to call for assistance. Hospital clerks arrived and whisked Charlie off behind double doors where test would be ran, evaluations made, and hopefully a minor diagnosis to her issue. Amongst the robotic movements of the hospital staff arranging Charlie on the gurney, a more hospitable nurse guided Briggs to the waiting room and instructed him on where the restrooms, vending machines, and religious room were located. Paul thanked her with a warm smile and she promised to give an update on Charlie as soon as she heard anything and with the information swirling in Paul's head like a vortex the nurse left to attend to other duties.

A prison cell or waiting room of florescent lights, fashion and health magazines, empty chairs and unwatered plants keeps loved ones separated from family members. Charlie was not only family but his girl next door for encouragement, his parole officer for scolding, friend for jokes and light conversations, confidant for the dark moments they have, and lover not just for lonely nights but as a reminder that love is metaphysical or intangible and cannot be fabricated. Paul was so tangled in his thoughts he didn't see the nurse at the waiting room entrance. "Sir the doctor will be with you momentarily, I thought this might be of comfort" the nurse handed Briggs a cup of coffee" black with sugar I presume." "You hit the nail on the head thank you," Paul said with a dreary smile. The nurse nodded kindly and exited the room. He resumed to his thoughts flipping through them like photos in an album.

"I don't think I can walk another step Paul" Charlie said diving into the dry sand and staring at the night sky. You every wonder how the cow jumped over the moonz Pauly? " Charlie slurred with her drunken banter. "You mean why the dish ran away with the fork and spoon, because the cup was half empty?" Paul slurred his words while curling next to Charlie in the sand. "Somehow I don't think any of our stories are right Paul" she yawned. "Yeah maybe your right, Chuck" he said laying his head on soft brown sand, Charlie laid her head on Paul's chest and listened to his heartbeat, the sound was a soothing lullaby that coaxed her to sleep. Paul watched Charlie's chest rise up and down and loved that Charlie was in close proximity to him where he could protect her and well love her, with his mind at ease knowing that the one he loved was wrapped in the safety of his arms, the senior agent drifted to sleep on the dry sand of the beach.

Paul's thoughts were interrupted once again, "Mr. Briggs I'm Dr. Solei" he said while shaking Paul's hand. "Is Charlie alright?" Paul said standing up "Charlie? "The doctor questioned, "I mean Catherine, Charlie is her nickname" Paul corrected. "Mr. Briggs your wife has suffered an ectopic pregnancy," the doctor stated. "An ectopic pregnancy?" Paul questioned. "It's when the fertilized egg embeds itself within the fallopian tube." Paul looked cautiously at Dr. Solei as he continued explaining Charlie's diagnosis. "Fortunately, the fallopian tube did not rupture and with treatment and a few checkups with an obstetrician and she will be back to normal in no time" said the doctor in a reassuring tone. "What about the baby? What will happen to it? "Paul questioned while gazing at the white tile floor of the waiting room. " Well in these cases the baby (embryo) does not survive, but don't let this trouble you Mr. Briggs I assure you that Mrs. Briggs has a clean bill of health and will be able to conceive naturally once treatment is over and her body has recuperated" the doctor said placing his hand on Paul's shoulder. "What caused it? An can it happen again?" Paul questioned the doctor without making eye contact. "There is no physical evidence on what caused the tubal pregnancy and although she is healthy she is still at risk to have another ectopic pregnancy, but don't let that stop you from trying you just have to be cautious when she becomes pregnant and look out for abnormalities. Since surgery is not necessary we are putting her on a methotrexate treatment, which is a series of intramuscular injections and examinations from her doctor to ensure the treatment is working properly. Also the nurse will be in shortly to take you to her room. Any other questions or concerns you may have Mr. Briggs?" the doctor inquired. "No, thank you very much Dr. Solei" Paul stated in grateful tone while standing to shake the doctor's hand. Dr. Solei left to attend to his other duties in the hospital leaving the senior agent to stagger through his thoughts yet again. "How could this have happened? When could all of this have taken place? Did Charlie know she was pregnant? An if so why did she not tell me?" Paul's thoughts seem to run on a conveyer belt one coming up after the other. A whistling custodial walked his cleaning cart passed the entrance of the waiting room and Paul immediately received revelation blurting out the name he dare not utter in front of Charlie "Whistler".

Paige would be indulging in free alcoholic beverages for a week courtesy of Johnny and Elevator Lifts a sleazy sex filled movie found on the pay per view channel selected to give Paige the win. After an hour of Briggs boosting his ego, Charlie and Paul were convinced that Johnny was no longer listening to the sex engaged sounds transmitting through the watch from the TV. Paul turned the TV off, just in time to answer the hotel room door where room service had their food on a silver platter. A half an hour goes by only ketchup and salad dressing smears were left on their plates. They were staring outside the hotel room's large window slightly intoxicated with the pocket sized bottles of alcohol from the mini bar. "Would you look at that full moon its beautiful, right?" Charlie questioned to Paul. "Yeah, but I'm looking at something even more beautiful, in fact gorgeous." Paul said staring at the city lights that illuminated the night sky. "Oh yeah, what's that?" Charlie retorted. "You." Paul said sweetly while staring into the female agents dark brown eyes. Booze and hormones collided and instantly the agents were kissing in the moonlight. What started out as a sweet innocent peck turned into a passionate launch of emotions long overdue for expression. Charlie wrapped her legs around Paul's waist as he picked her up gently to carry her to the bedroom portion of the suite, where two semi-automatics one under each bed were ready for action. With the bedroom door now closed behind them, Paul and Charlie would have no need for guns for in that moment in time they were all the ammunition needed for each other.

The door marked 404; he leaned against the wall staring at the numbers on the side of the door. The nurse had guided him to this room moments earlier but he couldn't bring himself to go into the room. "Was Charlie awake? What would he say to her? "Paul thought. The senior agent walked into the dimly lit room for the only light on was the one above Charlie's hospital bed. Paul's better half slept in a fetal position with her back facing him. He approached her bed quietly as to not disturb her; to his surprise the female agent eyes were open glaring at the sunrise sky out the window. "Hey" a hoarse voice came from Charlie. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Briggs questioned. " My stomach still hurts a little, the bleeding stopped, and" … Charlie paused to take a sip of water from the cup Paul handed her, " the baby isn't going to make it " Charlie said with tears falling down her rosy cheeks. Paul laid down on the other side of her and cradled her in his arms. "Shhh, it's going to be okay, everything is going to be okay" Paul stated soothingly in Charlie's ear while stroking her hair. She tore from his grip to face him "How is everything going to be okay? I lost your baby, Paul." Charlie said in frustration. "The baby was ours, it was just as much of your child as it was mine" said Paul. "Well now it's gone." Charlie said in a dejected tone. Silence filled the room; the morning sun was peeking through the hospital room blinds alerting both agents that it was the start of a brand new day. Briggs was first to break the silence "we can have another baby, we are young and we can and will try again." Charlie remained silent; after a few moments went by she spoke" we are not that young Pauly." "Speak for yourself Chuck," Briggs said with a slight smirk on his face. Charlie smiled sadly. "You think we can have another one? " Charlie questioned Paul. "I know we can and we will, in fact we will have two." Paul was now smiling with the peace sign up to signify the number of children he wanted. "Whoa, slow down tiger let's get through one successfully then we can work on baby number two, shish you gotta give mama some time to rest. " Charlie said with a small smile on her face. The two senior agents snuggled against each other in the small hospital bed and silence yet again consumed the room. "Paul, I'm so sorry" Charlie softly sobbed against her better half's t-shirt. Paul gently rubbed Charlie's back, to calm her down until her tears stopped flowing down her cheeks. "I love you Catherine and the next time we come here we be leaving here with a car seat full of joy. " Paul whispered into Charlie's ear, this made a tear fall down her cheek and Paul whipped it away with his thumb. With her head nestled into his chest "Paul, I love you more and your changing the first stinky diaper" Charlie smiled. "You bet,"  
>the senior agent grinned at her. By the time the sun was half-way in the sky the agents were sound asleep in the tiny hospital bed, hoping the past nightmare would lead to sweet dreams.<p> 


End file.
